


While You Were Gone

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice thinks she has to choose at last when both come to speak to her</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calliopes_pen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes_pen/gifts).



"Tora…"

"Baby…"

The pale-haired woman reached for the calm to face both people at once, something she'd avoided since her return to the land of the living. She turned and her eyes went wide as she realized they were holding hands while reaching for her with their free ones.

"We, umm…" Guy started.

"He's a good lay, and not so bad, if you keep him on a short leash," Bea finished when he stammered on the start, giving him reason to glare at her.

"But…" Tora used both her hands to touch her own chest.

"Why do you think we hooked up? We both love you… and she's not so bad," Guy said, grabbing for her hand to pull her closer.

Tora noticed Bea helped him, before she was in the middle of their loving arms with no more choosing to make.


End file.
